Chandler Evers
Chandler Maria Evers (born on April 22, 1978 in Springfield, Massachusetts) is an American professional wrestler, currently working for both Ultimate Wrestling: Battle Dome and World Wrestling Entertainment. She is the daughter of retired professional wrestler Jim "The Irish Hammer" Evers, who is ultimately credited for her involvement in the sport. Evers has made over twenty appearances in twenty different companies, first working in World Wrestling Entertainment's development territory, Ohio Valley Wrestling, as a manager. Early Life Chandler was born in Springfield, Massachusetts, before her family relocated in nearby Boston. She was the second out of two children; her elder sibling being her brother Brian, himself a wrestler (now retired). In interviews, Chandler mentions her and Brian wrestling in their own backyard "promotion" with the neighborhood children, calling their tag team 'Team Everlast.' This was also the inspiration for her signature maneuver under the same name. She attended Boston University, graduating with a degree in business media, before deciding to follow in her brother's footsteps and become a wrestler. She began her training in her father's facility, known as Hammer Headquarters, being the first female to train there. Independent Circuit Evers made her debut on April 18, 2001, just four days shy of her 23th birthday, in Ohio Valley Wrestling. She was named Fabulous, the "image consultant" of Tres Chic (Alex Hittre) and I.M.N. Style (Brian Evers), collectively known as the Fashion Plates. Their gimmick was loosely based on former World Championship Wrestling characters Kwee Wee and his manager Paisley, in that they wore vibrant, flashy attire. They were notorious for interrupting promos with other talent to insult their fashion style, along with referring to male foes as "glitter guys." They had won the Southern Tag Team Championships on three separate occasions before disbanding in November of 2002, due to Hittre suffering a fractured neck during a match, which would ultimately be their final match as a stable. From there, Chandler worked in Premier Wrestling Federation, this time using her first name and adding 'Charming' as the prefix. She won their Women's Championship twice, first defeating several women in an over-the-top Battle Royal, and defeating three other women in the company's first-ever all-female No Holds Barred match. The Brat Pack While touring through companies for a place to work, Evers met four people who caught her eye. Her main goal was to push their careers, depending on whether or not they were passionate about the sport. The first was Nick Branson, whom she met while visiting her father's training facility. He was one of the best students her father had, and that immediately influenced Chandler to work with him. From there, she introduced him to National Wrestling League, where she had worked herself after PWF. Under his own nickname, Branson became the NWL Heavyweight Champion with minor assistance from Evers. The second was Amber Devilyn (real name Gilford), who was working in the short-lived Major League Wrestling during the time. She was one of four women who appeared in dance segments, similiar to that of WCW's Nitro Girls, and were named The Major League Dolls. It was during one segment where "leader" Brittany James decided to pick on Amber for her not participating 100% in their performances, therefore making her a "two-timing bitch." Amber responded with a vicious attack on her, signalling her departure from the group. As a result, Chandler had asked her to join her in Chaotic Wrestling as a tag team, and also to change her 'pure' look to an alternative one. The third, and final, member was Princess Kaylen, who was also involved in Major League Wrestling, but had departed to National Wrestling Alliance. Chandler had 'followed' her, and had said on-air that she wanted to her align with her. Kaylen had expressed disinterest, and even went so far as feuding with Chandler (who was under the moniker of Maria Carter at the time) before suffering a concussion at the hands of a roundhouse kick. Because of this, she had changed her mind and decided to team with her. Nikki Foyer During her time in National Wrestling League, Evers found an up-and-coming athlete by the name of Nicky Foyer (the original spelling of her nickname). She immediately saw her potential, and placed her as her protégée. After bringing Foyer into the Brat Pack (who, at the time, were a nameless stable without Kaylen), problems erupted when Foyer expressed strong hatred towards Gilford's new look, and the lack of respect given to her from Branson for her on-screen personality of having SPD. Once Chandler had placed her in Premier Wrestling Federation, Foyer announced her 'quitting' the stable via attacking Gilford in a segment promoting her debut in the company. She's been there since then, Evers acting as her handler from time to time. Innovators of Violence Evers's career always credits Innovators of Violence as being the first mainstream company she was involved in, basically because it was the first place where she won a professional championship in. In August 2005, she defeated a fellow female athlete to be crowned the first (and only) Hardcore Champion. Her second defense was scheduled to be at the second event, featuring six other opponents -- all of which were male. It was entitled 'Hardcore Heaven,' where the match would last a total of twenty minutes with title changes in between. The winner would be the last person to get a pinfall. The match did not take place due to financial failure, therefore resulting in the closure. Other companies Chandler made a brief appearance in Georgia Wrestling Association, her first match scheduled to be against Georgia James. However, she chose to leave the company because of the lack of respect she received from the rest of the roster. From there she ventured through the independent circuit once again, this time using her actual name, before returning to National Wrestling League to win their Women's Championship for a second time. Injury During an event in May 2006, Chandler was defending her championship against Casey Landon, a newcomer to NWL, when Evers's foot slipped on the rope while performing Stellar. Her leg was stretched while hanging on the rope, resulting in a torn quadricep muscle, along with Landon hitting a lead pipe against the back of her knee, requiring ten months of rehabilitation after surgery. Chandler won the match via disqualification, but she had to surrender her championship the day after. Sports Entertainment Alliance On August 12, 2007, Chandler made her return to wrestling in Sports Entertainment Alliance, a company founded by Jared Williams. She has feuded with the likes of Sky Carlson-Miles and Vinny De Luca, until her departure before SEA's return in 2008. Online Wrestling League While SEA is on hiatus, Evers began dating up-and-coming superstar Justin Black, who also led her to new promotion Online Wrestling League. She immediately made her presence felt, stating her legendary status and catching the attention of their Women's Champion Kaley Tomasz. However, before they could officially tango for the championship, the company folded. International Wrestling Entertainment Chandler debuted in 2007 in International Wrestling Entertainment, hoping to catch the eye of one Charlie James, in order to gain the Women's Championship. However, her plan has foiled, and instead Evers finds herself the enemy of the returning Trish Stratus. However, due to disagreements with the owner, Chandler has since left the company. World's Greatest E-Federation In February 2008, Evers made her debut with Black in WGEF, where the two had their first victory as a team against Salman van Dam and Natasha Kaine. On February 24th, at the No Way Out pay-per-view, Chandler and Justin defeated the tag team of Randy Orton and David Steel to be declared WGEF Tag Team Champions. In late March, after a match with Angel Evans, Chandler was attacked by rival Hailee Matthews, and unintentionally was injured with a sprained elbow. Upon returning to WGEF television, both her and Black were stripped of the Tag Team Championships in the following month. Around this time, as well, Evers introduced a bodyguard figure onto the scene, known as Shane Dynamite, and also has supported the arrival of protégée Jeanette Salazar. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **'100%' (Chick Kick) **'Stellar' (Springboard Bulldog) **'The Cool' (Gutbuster w/ knees) *'Signature and Common Moves' **''The Everlast'' (Stratusphere) **''The Delayer'' (Delayed Hurricanrana) **Spinebuster **Snap Suplex **Running Clothesline **Flying Clothesline **Enziguri **Running Bulldog **Inverted DDT **Forearm Smashes **Rear Naked Chokehold turnbuckle **Triangle Chokehold **Spinning Back Kick **Single Leg Boston Crab **Vertical Suplex **Flying Cross Body **Handspring Elbow corner **Suicide Dive ropes **Elbow Drop ground **Standard DDT **Jawbreaker **Standard Backbreaker **Dragon Sleeper **Running STO **Foot Choke turnbuckle *'Nicknames' **"The Fucking Shining Star" **"American Caramel" **"CFE" **"The Main Event" **"Utterly Kosher" **"The Boston Bruiser" **"The American Gangster" **"The Sensei of Lloyd Sy Bitchboxing" *'Entrance Music' **Chandler is famous for changing her theme song in each company. She has over eleven songs that have been used over the span of two years. ***"Fix Up, Look Sharp" by Dizzee Rascal ***"There It Go (The Whistle Song)" by Juelz Santana ***"The Jumpoff" by Lil' Kim ***"Shake" by the Ying Yang Twins ft. Pitbull ***"Twisted Transistor" by KoRn ***"I Ain't Going Nowhere" by Ron J (her most recognized and used) ***"I'm Your Villain" by Franz Ferdinand (used during her relationship w/ Chris Walker sparking a heel turn) ***"What You Know" by T.I. (used during promotion of the Brat Pack's growing fame; also used by Nick Branson) ***"Every Time Tha Beat Drop" by Monica ***"Money in the Bank" by Lil' Scrappy ***"Stronger" by Kanye West ***"I Gotcha" by Lupe Fiasco (her current theme) *'Wrestlers Managed by Evers' **Fashion Plates **Nikki Foyer **Nick Branson **Amber Devilyn **Justin Black **Shane Dynamite Championships and Accomplishments *'Premier Wrestling Federation' **PWF Women's Championship (2 times) *'National Wrestling League' **NWL Women's Championship (1 time) **NWL World Tag Team Championship (2 times) (w/ Andrew Carter) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA Women's World Championship (3 times) *'Innovators of Violence' **IoV Hardcore Championship (1 time) *'World's Greatest E-Federation' **WGEF Diva of the Week (February 14) **WGEF Tag Team Champion (1 time) (w/ Justin Black) Personal Life Chandler is best friends with John Cena. She had worked with him in Ohio Valley Wrestling during her tenure before she left to pursue a career in other promotions. They have both since stayed in contact with each other from time to time. Evers is a fan of hip hop music, citing Kanye West, Talib Kweli, and Missy Elliott as her favorite artists. She also likes rock music, using the likes of Korn and Franz Ferdinand for her entrance songs. Chandler is fluent in German, Gaelic, French, and recently Italian. She has previously dated fellow SEA employee Chris Walker. Their relationship began in early 2006 and ended only a month afterwards. They are on good terms in order to stay professional in SEA. Evers is married to fellow WGEF Superstar Justin Black. They had been engaged since February 14th, 2008, and had married on her birthday, April 22nd, in Boston, Massachusetts.